Vanellope's Burping Bash
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: She wet herself with dignity, she farted with class, now Vanellope Von Schweetz has the burping sensation! Given how she's addicted to soda in a land full of sugary sweets, things get a bit bubbly for her as she burps her way throughout Sugar Rush!
1. Chapter 1

**Vanellope's Burping Bash**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Vanellope Von Schweetz peed herself... Vanellope farted several times... and now we have her burping. Yes, things just continue to get quite interesting. Here's an early Christmas present, straight from me. Enjoy!

* * *

Vanellope Von Schweetz was enjoying her day off in Sugar Rush, watching the other racers zip around the Sugar Rush Speedway as she was sipping some Coca Cola. Her young cybug friend, Pixel, was resting on her head, having some soda herself as she hiccuped. Vanellope laughed, patting Pixel on the back as she sipped more of her soda.

"Mmm, is this thing delicious!" Vanellope commented, rubbing her mouth. "It's so sugary and full of caffeine! I feel even more lively!"

Vanellope then felt her stomach gurgling loudly. Vanellope burped loudly, causing Pixel to fall down on Vanellope's stomach. Vanellope giggled as she picked up Pixel, helping comforting her.

"Oh, excuse me, Pixel!" Vanellope belched again, causing Pixel to fall off her hands, chuckling nervously as she got off her green lawn chair. "I guess all this soda can make even a sassy young girl gassy!"

Pixel simply pipped as she looked at Vanellope, worried about being burped on again. Vanellope picked up Pixel, only to burp again. This time, though, Pixel didn't fall off, allowing Vanellope to laugh as she headed east, to search for more soda to drink up, burping along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanellope Von Schweetz continued burping as she explored the rest of Sugar Rush, with Pixel the cybug accompanying her in her hair. Vanellope bumped into Candlehead, who was having a nice little walk herself.

"Oh my!" Candlehead exclaimed as she stumbled a bit backwards, shaking her head as she dropped her arms, spotting Vanellope and waving. "Oh hi, President Von Schweetz! Having a nice day today?"

Vanellope laughed as she placed both of her hands in her pouch. "Of course I'm having a nice day, Candlehead! I always have nice days!"

Candlehead giggled as she started drooling. "Yeah... nice days sure are nice..." She began trailing off.

Vanellope blinked as she glanced up at Pixel, who tilted her head to the right in response. Vanellope looked at Candlehead oddly, but then she gasped, feeling a burp coming on. Getting an idea, Vanellope walked up right to Candlehead's face, taking in a deep breath as she burped loudly, right on Candlehead. Candlehead screamed as she snapped back to normal, falling on her butt as Vanellope's burp took her by surprise.

"Gosh! What was that?" Candlehead asked as she blinked several times, astonished.

Vanellope laughed as she looked down at Candlehead. "Oh, I just burped in your face to get your attention back." She twirled around, belching again as she continued laughing with glee. "The feeling when those burps rise up and come out is so great, I can't describe it!"

Candlehead placed her hands behind her back as she smiled, admiring Vanellope. "Wow, Vanel... you really take akin to your gas well!"

Vanellope nodded as she snapped her fingers, winking at Candlehead. "You got that right, sweet! Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go have a burptastic day!" She burped one more time as she skipped towards the western direction, with Candlehead watching.

"I didn't know Vanellope could burp," Candlehead mumbled as her oblivious nature struck, of which to then she felt something in her stomach rising up. Suddenly, Candlehead burped, being surprised as she placed both of her hands on her face. "Wow! I didn't know my stomach could make these things!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Considering that Wreck It Ralph is going to be relevant very soon with it being in theaters again (that is, the UK), I figured now's the perfect time to go back on a few fics of mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Vanellope Von Schweetz decided to exit Sugar Rush as she headed up the big, bright rainbow, burping along the way as she skipped merrily, with her pet cybug Pixel resting inside her green pouch. Exiting the game, Vanellope found herself in the Game Central Station, with much larger characters from different games dwarfing her.

"Man, I thought Ralph was huge," Vanellope muttered to herself as she walked past Bowser and Neff, letting out a loud burp that caught the attention of some lesser known characters. "Hmm... my burping could cause a ruckus here if I'm not careful..." A devious smirk then came across her face. "Perfect."

Pixel emerged from the pouch, looking up at Vanellope, who chuckled as she began rubbing her hands together. Pixel blinked as she went back into Vanellope's pouch.

Suddenly, Vanellope began teleporting from place to place in the Game Central Station, burping as loud as she can to cause a disturbance to the ambient noise within the station as the many video game characters looked around, wondering who were doing the burps and where it came from as Vanellope laughed, hiding behind one of the columns to hide herself cleverly as she burped more, having way too much fun with her gassiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanellope made her way back into Sugar Rush, having gotten her fair share of laughs as she skipped back down the colorful rainbow. Rancis and Candlehead were both looking for her, needing something done.

"President Vanellope, there you are!" Rancis exclaimed as he shook his arms. "We really need you!"

Vanellope burped loudly in Rancis's face as she patted him on the head. "Give it to me, mah boi!

Candlehead started touching the tips of her fingers together, feeling somewhat nervous. "There's this really scary thing inside the green, goopy swamp! Me and Ralph saw it!"

"My name is Rancis, not Ralph." Ralph corrected Candlehead as he placed his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes.

Candlehead blinked as she turned her head to Rancis, gasping as she pointed at him. "Oh my gosh, it's a dangle dang!"

Vanellope scoffed as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Relax, sugar bits! I'll handle this." She then burped loudly again as she headed eastward, leaving Rancis and Candlehead by the rainbow bridge as Vanellope made her way to the green swamps.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanellope Von Schweetz was at the swamp, looking around for the green goopy monster that Candlehead and Rancis mentioned. "Now, where is that weird thing those two were talking about...?"

As Vanellope searched for the goopy monster in every swamp hole, her stomach grumbled as more gas was forming. Vanellope burped, not minding as she still saw no signs of the so called goopy monster. Sighing in defeat, Vanellope dropped her head down in shame as she sighed.

"Darn it, I haven't found this weird thing they were talking about!" Vanellope exclaimed as she sighed, deciding to practice her belching instead. "Oh well, no point in letting my burping go to waste!"

Vanellope began taking in big breaths so that she would make her belches stronger, with a dark shadow looming over her, Vanellope not being aware as she closed her eyes. Vanellope then let out a big burp, with it being loud enough to scare the suspicious shadow away, Vanellope turning around as she noticed how dark it was over it, only to see the shadow was gone. Shrugging, Vanellope started taking in big breaths again, having been happy that her burp was as loud as she practiced.


End file.
